Will of the Thunder Empress Arshes Nei
by Lushe Ren-Ren
Summary: It's basically about the love between Dark Schneider and Arshes Nei that will never be. If you don't like depressing stories well, you're out of luck here.
1. Default Chapter

Hey guys! Yup, I'm writing a new fic. Yup, you guessed it! It's mostly about Arshes Nei from the wonderful series "Bastard". My fic is called "Will of the Thunder Empress"   By the way, all characters, places, and plot injections from the anime "Bastard" are not owned by me (I wish I owned it) and is owned by other people with lots of money. So if you're an owner of this anime then don't come trying to sue me for copyright infringements because I'm not trying to claim that this anime is mine!

            Anyways, I kinda like how the beginning turned out. I hope you enjoy it as well!

~*-Chichiri-*~             

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Episode One of "Will of the Thunder Empress"

---Ah! It Was Only a Dream!---

The blackness of the abyss that was presented, consumed him. Every icy breath seemed like it could be his last. Mind numb, he searched around this foreign place partly in curiosity but mostly out of fear. A pin prick of light had shown in the distance. Walking towards it he felt a rush of excitement and fear, yet the light also calmed and tamed him. So comforting…

            "Lushay", Whispered an unseen figure. The sound so feeble and powerful at the same time. So powerful it felt as if it had pierced his soul.

            The soft voice called to him from beyond. It was faintly familiar. He wanted to call back badly, but the uncontrollable fear muted him. He knew he must respond and out of sheer will, he managed.

            "H-h-hello… W-what do you want?"  
  
            The silence was unnerving. Lushay's heart was pounding so hard and deep he could feel the blood rush through every vein. Cold and sweaty he began to pick up the pace and walked faster, then started jogging. By the time he was through he was at a full run towards the light. Breathing heavy, he dropped to his knees. There was a faint patter of feet coming towards him. The ground of this place was wet and he could hear small sloshing and gurgles.  It was getting closer, but it stopped abruptly. Lushay felt a hand come down on his shoulder. 

            "WHOA!" 

            Luahay Ren-Ren  awoke with a start. Gasping for air, he contemplated the dream. It wasn't all coming back to him and he couldn't remember much. All he remembers is his name being called, and somebody grabbing his shoulder.

            Ever since he has become "The Bastard" or Dark Schneider things have changed for him. He has this reoccurring dream where all he can remember is someone calling his name, and a hand grabbing his shoulder. It was starting to become unbearable. Why was this happening to him? Why not someone else? He would sometimes lay awake all night with these questions just so he wouldn't fall asleep. And, he couldn't ask Yoko, she wouldn't understand. A feeling of emptiness and loneliness washed over his entire being. He was in this alone and he had to come to grips with that. He mustn't give up. For if he did, it could prove fatal. 

            It was obvious that there was a magic working against him. A magic that was recognizable at first but he still couldn't identify it. The only way he could overcome this  was to turn back into that ruthless sorcerer Dark Schneider. Could he manage? And could he live with himself if he did it again?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Okay….this is the end of the first chapter. I wanted to make it kind of cliffhangerish….is it alright? I know I know! I promised Arshes Nei, but I have to build up the story first before I can bring in my darling, Arshes Nei! Well I'm out! Please Review!

~*-Chichiri-*~


	2. A Thorn Without a Rose

Well hey now! This is I guess the ACTUAL first chapter. The "Chapter one" you read before should actually be taken as more of a prologue than an actual chapter. You see a lot of the story will be Arshes Nei's thoughts. I know it sounds weird but trust me, I will Let you know when she is thinking by putting her thoughts into a -=* thing ok?. Oh yeah…Ive changed my pen name to Lushe Ren-Ren. Too many Chichiri's out there! ^.^

NOTE: These characters are not owned by me. They are owned by the people that own them, which isn't me. So to clear all confusion that may arrive, THESE CHARACTERS BELONG TO ACTUAL PEOPLE AND NOT ME! Thank you!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Episode Two of  "Will of the Thunder Empress"

"A Thorn Without  a Rose"

_-=*It's been three years since the last time I saw him. We were passionate lovers until he was sealed up in an insignificant boy's body. That changed everything. He came back when I was working for Abigail to bring destruction to the world. Near the end is when I got see how he had changed. Not anymore was he as ruthless, or so evil. He had grown soft on me during those long 15 years of separation. His kindness had strengthened my love of him even more. And oh how it pained me to see him with Yoko. I can see now that she is whom he truly loves. He will never look to me as anything more then his beloved daughter now. I remember and treasure those years when he was the only one to extend a hand when I was banished from the elves. Memories… _

_            What am I to do now that my love is gone? I know when he choose to become Lushe again, that it was the right decision. He sacrificed the joy of life for himself so another poor, innocent boy could  live his own. _

_            Now Kar su is bent on resurrecting the god of destruction, Anglosax. Oh Darsh! I miss you so!-=*_

            It was dark out, the wind howling. Leaves were swirling around trees and it was about to storm.

            "Are you ready troops?"

            "Yes Lord Kar su!"

            "Well then,  Lord Jio! You and your precious city Meta Rikana will be graveling at my feet!"

            A sluggish, evil smirk grew along the blonde Lord Kar su's face. The sea of his men all roared and cheered as they started their long walk down the mountain towards Meta Rikana. 

            Lushe was pacing back and forth under the bridge pondering about what to make of the dream.

            A faint clomping sound, like horses, could be heard echoing down the rainy street.

            "Kar su is coming! He is invading the city!"

            A man in a blue shirt and purple cloak came riding down the village.

            The screams of terrified people melded together and created a riot. Everyone was running towards the nearest shelter. 

            Terrified, Lushe made a run for the church where Lord Jio was residing so he could be with Yoko. The pain in his gut was writhing around from the incredible power he sensed drawing nearer. Upon arriving to the church, he was the last villager to gain entrance to the protection Jio could give. Immediately he sought after Jio knowing what his duties were.

            "Lord Jio! What is happening to Meta Rikana?"

            "Do not fear my soon. All will be right. One of the original Four Lords of Havoc, Kar su, is in power and is seeking revenge with Dark Schneider. Unfortunately my boy, it is you who encloses the power, and body of the great sorcerer Dark Schneider. I'm afraid we must call upon your assistance onee again."

            Lushe went to Princess Sheila for he couldn't find Yoko. He was worried but could not forget the task at hand. They both sat on their knees, the ritual about to start. People watched and some pointed in confusion.

            "In the name of the Goddess of Beauty , Ino Marta, ACCEPT!"

            She bent down and gently kissed him. A blinding white, pure light was released and surrounded everyone present.

            Dark Schneider was reborn.

            -=*_Darsh__! Can it really be you? I felt a strong power nearing __Meta__ Rikana. I knew it had to be Lord Kar su! Oh Darsh! You are being called upon once again to fight evil! There is one major difference though! I will be there fighting by your side the whole way. You may not cherish me as a lover, but my love will always hold for you! I'm coming Darsh!-=*_

            With that Arshes Nei cast a flight spell on her self and braved the storm to got to Meta Rikana in time. The sky was treacherous and hard to maneuver in. Along the way, she spotted Kar su in the front line of his men. The image was frightening. 

            She followed a river all the way to the outskirts of Meta Rikana.

            -=*_It has been a while since I was here. I feel so lonely and empty. Why did you do this to me? I will be forever tortured by our one sided love. A love story that has no mercy and will never end. It saddens me to see what my life has become. I only wish I could have spent more time with you Darsh. If only you hadn't been so fool hardy, then maybe it could have been different. I guess it's not your fault. Nobody can change fate. If this was meant to be then there must be a purpose for my unrequited love for you. If we should lose this fight, at least we will die together.-=*_

_            For the first time in three years, Dark Schneider has returned. His aura glowed a harsh crimson as his naked body rose from off the ground. Princess Sheila blushed. _

            Dark Schneider smirked standing there flexing his muscles and waved to a girl whom had her eyes immediately covered.

            "Yep! Still got that old charm" "_What a hunky bastard you are Dark Schneider!"_

There is a knocking on the door…

Arshes Nei comes through and spots Dark Schneider.

Sighing Arshes thinks -=*_Darsh__, why can't you be mine?-=*_


End file.
